With the continuous development of technology, computer has become a necessary tool for modern life. There is a tendency to design the computer host in a more compact manner. However, it is not easy to improve the computer performance and also conform to the compact demands of a computer. In order to miniaturize the volume of the computer host so as to be carried about easily, the manufacturer proposes various barebone computers, thin clients, mini computers or the like which emphasize on the performance thereof only but exclude the connecting ports for peripheral devices.
Although the barebone computer, the thin client or the mini computer can be carried about easily, there is still a lot of inconvenience in use. Specifically, when the barebone computer, the thin client or the mini computer is used at home, it should be connected with other peripheral devices, such as a scanner, printer, optical disk driver, monitor, keyboard, mouse or the like. Since the connecting ports for these common peripheral devices have been excluded, it is necessary to additionally connect with other connecting ports for the peripheral devices, which is really inconvenient.
Furthermore, although the barebone computer, the thin client or the mini computer is equipped with an expansion module or a connecting base, there is still a problem in practical use. For example, the connection between the expansion module or the connecting base and the computer host is achieved merely by the connection of two connecting ports, and such a connection may be detached or loosened accidentally. Since many sophisticated components are disposed in the computer host, the detachment of the connecting ports may cause a power failure, a high-voltage surge, noises, high-low voltage transient phase or other harmful influences. As a result, the components within the computer host or the base will suffer damage, so that the information may be lost or the components of the computer may suffer damage.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of prior art, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a novel and inventive structure based on his expert experience and researches.